


Redbone

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred 'Fuckboy' Weasley, Fred is a bad cook, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Rough Sex, Spanish Speaking Reader, Spanish speaking Fred Weasley, That bih burnt af, doggystyle, fred weasley - Freeform, they fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Fred Weasley tries to make pernil (tries)Y'all are f*cking, f*cking.Fred is a DOMPure smut with a slight plotHIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO REDBONE WHILE READINGAYO. EVERYONE IN THIS STORY IS 18+ (18+ ONLY)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/POC!Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Redbone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a dear friend.
> 
> You are a pain in my ass. But I love you, so cheers. 
> 
> (You love me back, don't even try it.)

**“FUCK.”**

Fred stared into the oven of his shared apartment with his brother George. He had been making pernil for you. He had secretly gotten the recipe from your grandmother and had been perfecting it ever since. But as he realized he had left it in for a little too long, he had worried that the meat had went from being juicy to now dry and tasteless.

He quickly slid on his oven mitten and pulled the dish out. Thankfully, it hadn’t burnt too bad. He heard your laughter and quickly whipped his head around to look at you.

You were covering your mouth with your hand as you shook with laughter.

“What’s so funny, Darling?” Fred cocked an eyebrow as he slid off the mitten.

“You’re so cute _and_ funny when you’re trying to impress me.” You started and looked at the pernil in the pan. “You’re going to have to improve your cooking skills, did Molly teach you nothing?”

Fred looked at you even more intensely, walking around to meet you at the small table you were sitting at.

“My cooking would probably be better if you weren’t making me to fuck you every 30 seconds.”

“Me? Making you? It’s the other way around, don’t you think?” You cocked an eyebrow at him.

_‘Let me taste it.’_

_‘Come here.’_

_‘Slide them to the side, Darling.’_

You mimicked his voice until he slid a hand up from your chest to rest firmly around your neck.

“Listen Corazón, we’re going to eat dinner, I’m bending you over and fucking you until all you can say is my name, and then we’re watching Caso Cerrado.”

You gazed into Fred’s brown eyes, your mouth hanging open slightly in shock at his words.

“I- Okay.” You said dumbfoundedly, watching as he smirked at you and dropped his hand from you throat to grasp your hand.

You quickly tossed the pernil into the trash bin and went to make arroz con pollo. Fred tried to help, but you ended up banning him from the kitchen, not wanting to risk him burning two dishes in one night.

Soon enough, you found yourselves eating the food at the dinner table. Fred had you sitting on his lap, one arm wrapped around your waist as his free hand fed you from his plate.

He smiled at you, imagining all the positions he was about to have you in as soon as you both finished.

“The next time you attempt to make my grandmother’s pernil, don’t burn it because you can stop thinking of my pussy.”

The arm he had wrapped around your waist slid down to cup your ass that hung off his thigh slightly, rubbing it before smacking it.

“I’m going to make you eat that later.”

“Jokes on you, I _am_ eating, Cariño.”

Fred only shook his head and laughed at your bluntness. It was something he had loved about you, but also made him want to fuck the shit out of you for always having something smart to say back to him.

You barely finished your last bite of your meal before Fred stacked your plates on top of each other, kissing your cheek and muttered a small ‘excuse me’ as he went to get up.

Watching as he washed the dishes in the sink, you smirked at the thought that crossed your mind.

You rose up from your chair and walked over to hug him from the back, innocently laying your head on his back.

“Missed me that quick?”

“Shush. You’re ruining the moment.”

You inhaled his scent and took in the tender moment for a second before resuming your initial plan to fuck with him.

Your hands slowly slid down from his waist to the buckle of his belt, playing with it before loosening it.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Puff.”

You ignored him and unzipped his pants, reaching in to find he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Horny bastard.” You chuckled.

“Learned from the best.”

You reached in and found that his dick was already starting to harden as you held it in your hand, rubbing your thumb over the tip. Fred groaned slightly at the sensation of you stroking him slowly, his hands stopping ever so often to grip the sink as you continued.

Fred’s head leaned back as you stroked him faster, his dick now fully erect in your hand as you continued your actions.

Just when you felt his hips thrust into your hand, relishing the sensation of your small hand wrapped around his dick, Fred’s soapy covered hand smacked yours away.

In one swift motion, he picked you up and carried you over the dining room table, forcing you to bend over.

“Since you want to provoke me so much, I’m going to fuck you like the brat you are.”

He yanked down your pants, leaving you in black lacy underwear. He moaned at the sight, stepping back to admire how great your ass looked before ripping them off with no hesitation.

“REALLY?” You yelled at him, ready to beat his ass until you felt his tongue tracing a line from your clit up.

You let out a soft moan as he ate you out from the back, wrapping his lips around your clit and sucked roughly. The sounds coming from his lips were obscene as he slurped.

He pulled away only to laugh at you. “I’m sorry, Darling. I couldn’t hear what you were saying over your moans.”

You flashed him a look of annoyance as he went back to eating you out, letting not one drop of your juices drop. You tasted sweeter than any sweets he had ever had.

He moaned at the taste and added two of his fingers into you, going slow at first for you to adjust before fucking you fast and hard.

You gripped onto the table and moaned loudly. “Dammit, Fred.”

Fred pulled away and you fell flat against the table as your chest heaved in disappointment. He kicked off his pants and tenderly picked you up, carrying you over into his bedroom. Silently grateful that George had went out on a date, leaving you two alone.

“A meal like this should be eaten somewhere a little more comfortable.” He said as he dropped you onto the bed, resuming his position back in between your legs and continued to lick and swirl his tongue around your clit.

You ran your fingers through his ginger hair, pulling him closer to your pussy.

“Fuck, Fred.”

He gave you one last suck and pulled away briefly.

“I will, in a minute.” Fred responded cheekily, winking at you.

He delved back down in between your legs, going back to finish you off. He held your legs apart as you tried to close them, your orgasm approaching.

You came on his tongue, arching your back as you rode it out. It felt like every inch of your body was on fire, in a pleasurable way.

Fred let you recover for a moment as he took off the rest of his clothing, flicking his want to play your favorite song on the record player that stood in the corner of the room.

**_“Daylight  
I wake up feeling like you won't play right  
I used to know, but now that shit don't feel right  
It made me put away my pride.”_ **

Fred climbed back over you, rolling on the condom onto his dick before leaning down to kiss you. Both of you moaning as he deepened it, pulling away to suck on your earlobe and down to your neck.

He had torn off the rest of your clothing and dipped his head down to swirl a tongue around your left nipple, switching to the other one a few minutes later. He rubbed himself up against you, feeling the warmth radiating off both of your bodies.

“How did I get so lucky, Sunflower.”

“I said yes. That’s how, Cariño.”

He groaned at the nickname you gave him, lining himself up with you as he pushed in.

You both moaned at the sensation that you were giving the other. He briefly remembered the first time you had ever had sex, after chasing you for a while, you had finally said ‘yes’.

**_“So long_  
You made a man wait for some, so long  
You make it hard for a boy like that to go wrong  
I'm wishing I could make this mine, oh.”**

He had been grateful ever since then that you continued to stay with him and be his.

He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be punishing you.

Almost.

He had given you a few gentle thrusts of his hips, basking in the sounds you made for him as he fucked you softly.

But then his soft side faded back into the intimidating side of him.

“Turn over, show me that ass I love so much.” He commanded, forcing you to roll over and get on all fours.

“I didn’t forget, Puff.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Cariño.” You used his words against him, your smirk dropping as your face contorted into one of pleasure as he thrusted into your roughly.

Your normally quick-witted responses were silenced as he fucked you hard in fast, the sound his thrusts meeting your hips rivalling the sound of _Redbone_ that was filling the dimly lit room.

“I told your hardheaded ass to not start something you can’t finish, now look at you.” He spoke. “You can’t even find a response because of _my_ dick.”

He gripped your hips tighter and pulled you closer to him, insuring you felt every inch of him in you.

You could only moan his name as he fucked you, slapping your as with every snap of his hips.

“Take it, Sunflower. Take this dick.”

He pulled you up from where your head was buried in the pillow and lifted you up by the throat. Forcing you to look at the reflection of you two in the mirror.

“Look at you, getting _ruined_ by me. What’s my name?”

“Fr- FUCK!” He cut you off by giving you a sharp thrust of his hips, snickering when you lost focus.

“Fuck? Hm, you’re not technically wrong, but that’s not my name.” He moaned in your ear. “What’s my name?”

The pleasure he was giving you was too much. The way his thrusts seemed knock the air out of your lungs, preventing you from saying his name.

Hell, you couldn’t even remember your own name at this point.

“What’s my name, Puff?”

“FRED.”

“Say it again.”

“Shit, FRED.” You screamed out again.

“That’s it, Sunflower.”

It was all over soon after that, he thrusted into you one last time before you orgasmed, falling flat on the bed. He thrusted into you softly as he came inside of you, thankful that he was wearing a condom.

‘Because I was definitely not pulling out.’ Fred thought as he laid next to you after discarding the now soiled condom.

“Fuck.” You heaved, trying to catch your breath after being thoroughly fucked by Fred.

You laid your head on his chest as he dragged a finger up and down your back, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

“Hey, Puff?”

“Hm?” You responded; your eyes closed as you basked in the post-coital afterglow.

“Still want to watch Caso Cerrado?”

You were about to responded with a slick response, but just nodded your head instead.

“Only if you promise to not burn the pernil next time.”

“You- I promise, Puff.”

“Then turn on the TV, Cariño.”

You both smiled as you watched the show, eventually getting up to shower and grab snacks to finish watching the rest of the episodes you had left.

Fred looked over and smiled as he saw how much you loved the show, even memorizing some of the script and saying it in sync with the actors.

“I love you, Sunflower.”

“I love you too, Cariño.” You looked over at him and smiled.

But of course, everything couldn’t be just innocent with Fred.

“Puff, want to sit on my face?”

“After this episode, Fred.”

“Bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the sex?


End file.
